This invention relates to antiinflammatory pyrroles.
J. Szmuszkovicz et al. J. Med. Chem., 9 (4), 527-36 (1966) describe synthesis and biological activity of a clinically tested antiinflammatory agent of the formula ##STR1##
Yoshida et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,906 disclose 2-alkyl-4,5-diphenylpyrrole derivatives which are useful as antiinflammatory agents.
There is a continuing need for safe and effective antiinflammatory agents. Inflammation is a disease process characterized by redness, fever, swelling, and pain. Arthritis, in its various forms, is the most prevalent, chronic, and severe of the inflammatory diseases. Traumatic injury and infection also involve inflammation, and antiinflammatory drugs are often used in their treatment. The usefulness of most commercial antiinflammatories is limited because of toxicity and adverse side-effects. Many produce gastric irritation and other effects, such as changes in blood cells and central nervous system. Adreno-cortical steroids produce gastric irritation and suppression of normal adrenal function.
In addition to antiinflammatory properties, compounds within the scope of this invention have demonstrated analgesic activity in a test procedure. This additional property is desirable in treatment of arthritis or related diseases; however, the compounds which exhibit this property can be employed solely to alleviate pain.